


皱生

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /自行避雷
Relationships: Xia Zhiguang/Zhai Xiaowen
Kudos: 10





	皱生

播到烟圈这首的时候手机没电，烟熄灭在手指间，一句唱完就断了气，天灰扑扑的很呛，翟潇闻把耳机抽下来，团了团一股脑塞进兜里，他和夏之光蹲在外面抽烟，14一包的利群，入冬后有点发霉，受了潮的烟雾很湿，怎么抽都不对味，巷口阴沉沉地糊满一片黑，那家的妻子正在生孩子，撕破了嗓子仿佛在受刑，夏之光闷头嘬了几口烟嘴就捻掉，我妈真伟大，翟潇闻才不接他的话，太蠢了，他这样想着，落在枯叶茎脉上的烟渍泛黄又沾了火星，烫出一个畸形的洞。

排楼门前有窄窄的窗台，一掌宽的地方放什么都稍显逼仄，夏之光月前抱回来一盆绿植，就挨着塑料编织袋落地生根，琴叶榕好养活，落下来的焦叶夏之光全用来掸烟灰，很快就烧出淡淡的烟味，翟潇闻嗓子干得像起火，被呛得胸腔打了结，死也不是受着也不是，就站起来冲夏之光来一脚，走吧，他脚底拨一下，那几片破叶子卷巴卷巴通通被冲进下水道。

出了巷口往晚市那边拐，夏之光磨磨蹭蹭一步三回头，傻逼，翟潇闻在心底狠狠地骂，脑后没长眼睛架不住我一副玲珑肚肠，呵，当谁不会装傻，他全当不知道，踩着咯吱咯吱的小石子脚底像要起飞，快点，再晚点就赶不上，第三溜角落里还没打烊，翟潇闻一屁股坐在刚刚翘起的板凳上，要死不活地露出一个笑，恭喜发财，可惜业务不熟练，听起来很像报丧。

午夜的竹升面只沾一点筷底，老板胡三骂骂咧咧把面碗往他俩面前一摔就走，别说，骂得还挺动听，翟潇闻津津有味地咬了一会筷子，汤碗半点油水也无，他扭开糊得腻乎乎的香油瓶，倾了三秒倒出一两滴来，融进夏之光的碗里半天也冒不出一点油花，真是作死，夏之光搅得面全碎掉，坨到一起怎么看怎么恶心，翟潇闻被他这种架势转得眼前发晕，当机立断撇开眼转头和老板攀关系。

不过就是收个摊，两碗面换半小时劳动力还挺划算，翟潇闻冲胡三的背影翻了个白眼，找了张空桌子坐上去抽烟，背对着夏之光等他吃完，小摊遮阳棚上面铺了旧的油布，日头久了晒得褪了色，垂下来的边缘露出一个窟窿，大概是被灯泡烫出来的烂伤，豁口里圈住落魄的一点月亮，衬着黯淡的破口显得很滑稽，翟潇闻定定地看了一会，在烟烧到手之前挪开眼。

冬天是真的很冷，夏之光一声不吭，翟潇闻就也不说话，好像这样能稍微找回点关于温度的知觉，呼出的白雾在他眼前发抖，翟潇闻把烟头踩进泥地里，掏出空烟盒开始往里面倒大大小小的硬币，把纸盒撑得像夏之光一样满，扶着挡板扣上塑料布，然后再按上半块红砖头，夏之光一个人大包大揽，翟潇闻也乐意做甩手掌柜，跟着他原地转好几个圈。

他算得很清楚，这个点折回去那边估计就差不多了，如果说麻烦本身会带来麻烦，他无疑找到更好的方式，翟潇闻不耐冷，十指都冻得泛了白，指尖的死皮像褪下来的蝉蜕，透明的一小片，小时候的时候他换过指甲，重新长出来的过程总是不容易，新旧枯荣，每一种都很痛，夏之光攥住翟潇闻指尖团团收拢在掌心，很快就捂出了汗，我知道你不想让我掺和，但是万一......总不能看着人出事，夏之光的声音压得很低，每一个字都轻得站不稳，翟潇闻刚刚在心底暗自嘀咕了句暖和，冷不丁听到这句话又来了气，甩开手面无表情地看着他，那跟我又有什么关系夏之光，你再跟我在这装英雄，我大可让你滚OK？

他看不清夏之光的表情，大抵和之前的每一次也不会有什么两样，翟潇闻一边想一边在心底掰手指算，数到最后自己心却慢慢沉下去，夏之光沉默了一会又凑过来，狠狠在翟潇闻唇上研磨了几个来回，然后往下咬出一个破口，这个吻太潦草，但是抹过翟潇闻的耳垂有够劲的，夏之光转头就拽着他往回跑，操你妈的还真有心眼，翟潇闻往上看了看露出一点鱼肚白的天，早寒的风又干又硬，冷刀子在他脸上囫囵剜了几个来回，翟潇闻昏昏沉沉慢慢地吸了口气，这世界真几把操蛋。

同性恋，变态，不得好死，翟潇闻把烟往脚底一丢，摸了摸墙夹角的缝隙，空的，他从侧兜掏出一张纸，胡乱在地上摩挲了几个来回往墙上招呼，白石灰的粉末落了他一头又吸入了肺，附骨之疽一般进入他，墙面被蹭掉一层皮，看不出原来的样子，于是每一个字都以另外一种质态渗透完毕，翟潇闻咳个没完，捏碎了那张纸上的灰渍，一报还一报，物质循环是个圈。

他就着门口矮矮的水龙头洗手，水路是他自己接的，出水量不大，接的水龙头高度不到半米，蹲下去难免被水溅一身，于是他弯腰弯得很辛苦，地上放的塑料水桶破了洞，翟潇闻干脆踢开来把水冲到水泥地上，很快就浇开了一大片，湿了的地面不平整，翟潇闻脚底踩着冰凉的生水，手指被冲得通红，几乎能贴着生锈的水龙头结冰，然后撕下一块皮来。

真能褪掉一层皮就好了，翟潇闻有时候会想，人活着皮囊固然不是顶要紧的，但有时候碰到一点东西就还是很恶心，要他说，人这种生物也该换季蜕皮、破骨拆壳，活多久倒不是很重要，到了时间点就选择重新来过，重新来过，多么美妙的词，很多人死之前也未必有那么一次。

他进去的时候踩到一脚塑料泡沫，塑封在他脚底炸开继而瘪下去，归于有又归于无，夏之光捏铝箔的胶囊包装好像揉一团废纸，捏软了也不记得往嘴里塞，像更多的五颜六色的烟盒一样丢成垃圾，他躺在垃圾上面闭眼睛，像一团忧郁的雾霾——翟潇闻看得到却越不过去，隔着虚无又厚重的空气。

谁又知道这是否是需要魄力的时刻，很多时候喜欢和喜欢不是一回事，怎么说呢，重点在喜欢不在宾语，喜欢什么不重要，旧的烟盒就该扔掉，空了的铝箔片也该回收，翟潇闻通通扒拉下来，慢吞吞地蹭掉鞋袜就要往床上扑，夏之光拿出百分之一千的闲心去亲他冰凉的指尖，又摸摸无名指上的戒指，帮他撸掉鞋的时候在脚踝上摸了个来回，肿成这个样子，我看你明天是走不了了，翟潇闻嘟嘟囔囔，那可不一定，然后慢慢地塌下去，不确定是塌进被子里，还是夏之光怀里。

翟潇闻之前的睡姿还没有糟糕到这种地步，于是夏之光说起来的时候他只能将信将疑，夏之光在他脖子底下垫滚枕，贴着后颈的地方被烘得很热，多管闲事的爱好堪称国家免检，翟潇闻怀疑夏之光在意他大概和在意巷口熟悉的孕妇没有区别，出于一模一样的脾性，从不在乎什么情绪分给谁，于是翟潇闻心思跑偏，确信他有这样的优待也恰如其分。

也许不能说是多管闲事，夏之光天生有这样的气性，折腾自己就像折腾身体的一部分，没什么不同，他漂过的头发不服帖，换色太快根部冒出长短不一的发茬，于是他的头发也青黄不接，一两种颜色隔开，生生断了代，像某种意头不太好的隐喻，夏之光可能分得清，也可能根本不明白，他只是习惯这样去做，于是翟潇闻不论说什么都好像没开好头，自然不会有逻辑上理所当然的后续。

他应该要找到合适的时候，的确，翟潇闻擅长做这件事，从小他的精明就当之无愧，八岁他就懂得从哪里能抠出他爹的棺材本去给他妈买一种贵得要死的药，穿过T字路口对面就是药房，唾沫横飞的老板娘一边收他的钱，转头就能把他卖给他爹，翟潇闻挨过打和他妈一样半死不活地躺在床上，青肿着腿呼吸浑浊的空气，很快就明白谁是求经不得的玄奘，谁又是山头八十一分之一的妖精。

夏之光的八岁估计还在背着书包乖乖上课，好好学习天天向上，翟潇闻每天逃学，从墙上撕下来的日历足够把他就地活埋，但这都没有关系，义务教育宽容伟大，所有人都别无二致地拥有，光明、灿烂，不可限量的未来，翟潇闻后来也有找到机会从他爹鞋底钻出一小沓零币，趁着夜就跑到另一条街，他找得到的药店歇业，找不到的24小时通明达旦，翟潇闻捏着一手汗津津的腥臭纸币，无师自通地懂得了什么叫无能。

不想让谁死很难，但让一个人死实在很容易，翟潇闻活过的二十多岁里有一半以生死做单位，精彩、反转，填满了戏剧性，他能找到最合适的时候，明白什么样的话不在一个层量级，说一句夏之光你到底什么时候滚实在不算什么，他甚至应该在他爹被追债的打死之前就说这句话，当时已经中年滞钝的生身父亲顾不上给他一脚。

他实实在在地不觉得有些话也可度量，巷口那家的妻子那天生了个女孩，更是每天挨打没有停过，夏之光趴在窗台上发怔，两边袖口都蹭满了灰，听了翟潇闻的话只一声不吭，那边哭一声他的脑子里就被扯掉一根线，孤立无援变成悬渡的吊桥，夏之光掏出手机，大概是想到已经用过这招了，又颤抖地揣起来，他手往墙上指了指，是翟潇闻今天没来得及擦掉的批斗标语，他好像在一瞬间被燃尽，甚至不敢来牵翟潇闻的手，大概想了很久才想通，小翟，你恨我吧？

他忏伤的眼睛像嶙峋的悬崖，翟潇闻吊死唁生，堵死在一条河里窒碍难行，其实他们是两个很蠢的人，没有谁比谁聪明得过分，一样沦落得狼狈，一样地有罪孽，谁都逃不掉，翟潇闻去摸他的头发，手穿过发丝沾了一指的染发剂，突然又有点想笑，他听过的难听的话数不清，比起其他的，同性恋实在不算什么大的罪刑，他看着夏之光眼睛的时候的确相信，不算什么。

夏之光去报案那天天气不算好，他用围巾把翟潇闻围得只露出一双眼睛，然后在他左边脸上亲一下，翟潇闻如果心情好，就会笑得软软地栽到他怀里，不开心就冲他瞪眼睛，夏之光你筋又搭错了，但翟潇闻只任他牵着一声不吭，夏之光就分不清一种新的衡量标准，但谁说不是呢，他是八竿子打不着的报案人，翟潇闻是另一种陌生人，他们开心与否无关紧要。

其实在这种天气抽烟完全抽不出味来，风吹在脸上的时候翟潇闻眉毛都要被抖落两根，往回走的路上夏之光沉着脸，翟潇闻被他攥着一只手腕，几乎能再拧几个来回，碰钉子是社会教育，到底也没什么不好，翟潇闻想，如果，如果人活着要走的每一步都有经验可积累，痛苦是实现自我的上帝，翟潇闻就彻彻底底变成伤痛论的教徒，一分一秒都很珍贵。

他母亲离开的时候一个字都没有给他留下，但翟潇闻想也不会超出他想象的太多，如果她还有什么可当作遗物的，大概只有翟潇闻自己，他领悟所有，痛苦也好欢欣也罢，都是难以消化的遗疴，痛总不会太具体的，就好像翟潇闻还是会在父亲被打的时候伸出手去，落在他手腕的木棍只一下就解决掉所有的以后，身上挨的其他拳脚就显得没那么重要，所以痛也没什么不好，斩断一种情恨，休戚与共。

谁又能说翟潇闻不是合格的人生导师，夏之光小心地扣住他的手，也会突然觉得很多时候没所谓，现实无比地捏出一手汗，他走到一个路口顿住脚，如同面临具体的pause，你以为我不知道，之前有很多次你还往她家门口塞钱，只是后来都被她男人拿走了，翟潇闻愣了两秒反应过来，却再一个字都说不出，一颠一颠咬软了烟蒂，看了夏之光好久冒出一句，你背我吧。

夏之光耳朵冻得泛红，翟潇闻捏住他的耳洞，就顾不上去圈紧了肩颈，夏之光被翟潇闻呼出的热气化开催软，脚下每一步都打滑，他的呼吸也能在冷风里速溶，变成勾兑过多的塑胶，是刺痛的味道，翟潇闻的眼泪一滴一滴都落在他后颈，每一次坠落都清晰无比，很快就蒸发汽化化为乌有，夏之光睁着眼睛去看天空，到处都灰蒙蒙。

翟潇闻在这种时候不会冷，他只有力气把吸进去的每一口烟都变成眼泪，他们第一次的时候在酒吧历经冬天，所有的场地加起来满打满算只有十五坪，翟潇闻还卖他打半折的廉价香烟，他算不好每一笔账，所以才会把夏之光捡回家，从那天起就亏得底掉，盈亏收支到底该用什么单位度量，如果他做的真的是一门生意，翟潇闻算不清结余。

夏之光根本不会明白，他连永远都敢说，永远不懂得永远这个词会有多漫长，翟潇闻从来都觉得自己看不到，他活该在这里栽太多跟头，他母亲挨打的时候他都未必有太多勇气，如今又在做什么英雄，一秒钟内就有很多人出生又有更多人死去，没有谁是最特殊的，谁都救不了谁，翟潇闻把一只耳机塞到夏之光右耳，刚好又是烟圈，唱完一句他就趴在夏之光左边肩上说话，拖着漫长的尾音，夏之光你该走了吧。

他附在夏之光耳边声音断不掉又续不完，仿佛只有一口气，你离家出走也快三个月了，上次寻人启事贴到附近街区就被我揭掉了，下次估计就该贴我身上了，你又在装什么傻，翟潇闻也认真想象，人走到什么时候就要面临什么事，他不觉得面对离别有什么难，夏之光不会是任何一种能永远留在他身边的人或事，没有一种会比他具体。

如果再往前放放或者更后，大概也有一个人能搞清楚，但爱又太难了，偏偏是最当下的翟潇闻不能明白，他如果能有一分的天赋去描摹状物，就不会流一滴眼泪，善良是最傻逼的词，因为没有人可以爱所以爱你也算另一种质态，它们都有存在的理由，翟潇闻谁都不怪，他接受所有。

“记忆在上演，我和你的默剧  
吐出的烟圈，好像是一个你”

得到就要有准备失去，他从夏之光那里重新活过很多，足够生出最坎坷的平常心，翟潇闻想过太久，直挨到日复一日之后再没有什么不同，又有什么可意难平，不过其实有一句话没有说对，谢谢你救我，无论是什么。

十月底的时候夏之光彻底从家里搬出来，他看得出来翟潇闻其实很开心，只是他别扭惯了，从来不会表现出来，翟潇闻口是心非的时候眼睛特别亮，像很难顺毛的小动物，多了一个人什么都要一分为二，钥匙要一人一把，衣柜也要分一半，翟潇闻收拾来收拾去像分松果的小松鼠，一边嘟囔好麻烦一边把所有的东西塞成一团，夏之光只抱着翟潇闻的腰蹭，他好幸福，他幸福得快死了。

没有什么瞬间会比那一刻更分明，夏之光不是乐衷于思考爱这种哲学问题的人，但幸福的时候人真的会变蠢，他跌入毋庸置疑的一种真理，所有关于爱的哲学就足够把他阐述完全，人一生大概要说一万次我爱你，夏之光寻摸一种方式预支所有的未来，他才不管它原本该是怎样的轨迹，他在有限的时间内就想把一切倾倒给翟潇闻一个人。

夏之光也会觉得一个人属于另外一个人，爱给人这种盲目又正确的底气，楼下晒太阳的孕妇住在巷口，和夏之光说话的时候摸着自己的肚子笑得很温柔，她说小翟是好孩子，夏之光想他当然知道，没人比我的小翟更好，谁都不会是谁的所有物，但夏之光贪婪地承认这一切，并且有勇气去下定义。

如果把对方看做一个与我独立的个体去爱，又是否是意味着爱得不够呢，人出于不同的角度去遭遇，就会有不同的结果，夏之光在巷子也没有住多久，看到她挨打的时候才明白，有勇气去归属对方也分情况，不是爱得过头就是恨得过头，也有一种归属痛苦是很彻底的底色，把伤害划作了终点。

所以翟潇闻可能真的没有错，他是一个太天真的人，以为不落在自己身上就不会痛，夏之光不清楚那是翟潇闻过不去的，还是他永远过不去，永远说到底只是时间量词，夏之光有那种承诺的勇气，他背着翟潇闻就在某种程度上托住了整个世界，未必需要多少重量，因为有翟潇闻才觉得很足够。

他想翟潇闻不明白，翟潇闻擅长衡量得失，要具体地过好每一分钟，抛舍未必不容易，失去也不会难过，等走到路口的时候堵得水泄不通，夏之光被身后的手扯住了每一根指头，翟潇闻转头去看他，一眼过去却发了愣，他也不知道自己在想什么，每一步都离夏之光更远一点，你不许走，你听到没有，夏之光凌厉起来的样子翟潇闻很少见，到最后也听不到他说了什么，他看到夏之光家人愤恨的眼睛，每一种都是他很熟悉的内容，夏之光死死地盯着他的眼睛，你不要走，我不要恨你一辈子。

翟潇闻就站在那里，夏之光生气的时候只有他不会害怕，有什么大不了，他也死死地盯进夏之光眼睛里，后面涌上来的人群撞得他一个趔趄，“说是家暴，自杀又放了火......”翟潇闻抬起头的时候只看到路口拐弯后的死角，他折起手指，路边玻璃里那枚戒指就被遮得严严实实。

他顺着回去的路走到急弯，装硬币的烟盒破掉，散了满地只能一枚一枚捡，路边的小姑娘刚好掷到一枚打折的过季游戏币，掷出来好多次都是同一面，走到他身边伸出手的时候睁大眼睛，哥哥你哭了吗，翟潇闻慢慢地冲她笑，没有呀，他站起身捏住最后一枚攥在手心，天灰得像浆过的水泥，于是翟潇闻踩着的是不是地，是被倒置的世界。

他想到，之前夏之光问他，不厌其烦地问好多次，他问你也爱我吧，你应该也有一点爱我吧，现在他就站在这里看得到街对面，烧起来的时候云都变成赭色，夏之光离开他的时候说我会恨你，我真的会恨你的，他除了捏紧一枚硬币，什么都做不了。

如果，如果有谁做梦不会哭，在这个时刻，在一个他站定了所经历到的当下，翟潇闻突然遭遇到这一切，也有最想成为的人，他六岁的时候邻居说他贱种，十五岁生日那天折了手，二十岁的时候还会梦到小时候被姑婆指指点点说指甲怎么这么脏，如果可以，你二十岁的时候，不要做这种梦。

end.


End file.
